rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MiniDaggers/RWBY Volume 1: Chapter 10 Black and White: Director's Commentary
Episode Link Done! NOTES: *Curley braces {} are for things they said, while someone else was talking (If I could hear it clear enough) *Horizontal Lines are markers, that mark 1 minute intervals, since the beginning of that Chapter. *Note that there are 10 Chapters. Each "Part 1" & "Part 2" Episode is a single Chapter. *The commentary is continuous, and is meant to be heard in the movie mode on the DVD. *Wiggly lines ~ (no I don't know the actual name) mark specific parts of the episode, for example the intro narration or the onscreen sppearance of Ruby using this episode for said examples. Transcript: 1. Miles: Hey. So for this final chapter, we brought in two special guests, Kerry introduce them. 2. Kerry: (in a voice) We have, Shane {Shane: Hi} Newville. (Miles and Monty laugh) Who plays Russel and is our, one of our lead animators and an awesome person. 3. Miles: But is mainly just Russel. Can, can you, can you give us, can you give us an "Ursa"? 4. Kerry: We talked about this earlier. 5. Shane: (not that much of a goofy voice) "Ursa." Wait. (multiple people laugh) 6. Kerry: (still in a voice) And then we also have, Gray Haddock. Voice of Torchwick. Why am I talking like this? He's also the post super and cool guy. 7. Monty: Post super? (brief whisper followed by a laugh by Miles) Blake talks about the past 8. Kerry: Post supervisor. 9. Miles: And now we have the story of Blake and the White Fang. And this uh, these illustrations were done by 10. Monty: Pat. 11. Miles: And they're awesome. And shout-out to (High pitch voice) baby Blake! Ohh she's so cute, where is she? I wanna see her. I wanna see her. {Kerry: This is, this is awkward} I wanna see her. 12. Kerry: Miles you should know that we're not supposed to actually talk about, what's on the screen, we're supposed to talk like it's on the screen, Baby Blake appears 13. Miles: (still in the voice) "Baby Blake!" Oh she's so cute. 14. Shane: Adorbs. 15. Miles: Presh, if I may. ---- 16. Miles: Um, {Monty: And I agree} but yeah. This was pretty cool, getting to talk about a little bit, 'cause we, we hinted the White Fang in Chapter 1. And then {Monty: Yeah} again in Chapter 7? That's pretty much it and then finally it's like "Oh, OK so here's the deal." 17. Kerry: Yeah we, we finally get to see a little bit more of the history. There's definately, um, some things yeah, like (Gray's?) saying you can take from the Black Trailer. I mean there's a, (silly gruff voice) "There's a train." (Monty chuckles) 18. Miles: Blake's on a train! 19. Kerry: (silly voice} "Blake's on a train!" 20. Monty: That's right. zoom in on three figures 21. Monty: Who is this guy? 22. Miles: Smiley McSmileson. (Monty chuckles) The {Monty: And then} smile Faunus. 23. Monty: And then there's Sun. 24. Miles: And there's Sun. God, Sun's is great. I like to ima, so they've been hanging out for like the weekend and, Sun's just kind of the guy that has no real agenda. He's in this Kingdom that, y'know he's not really familiar with, just kinda hanging out till school starts. "Oh there's this cool cat girl. She seems to have some stuff going on. I'll follow her." (someone says something about Blake's bow, but it is difficult to distinguish who and what exactly is said) Heh, adorb. (Monty laughs slightly) 25. Gray: And it was so, uh, amusing to have watched the fans speculate about what was going on with the bow for weeks and weeks after when we first made it twitch. ---- Ruby turns to Weiss '' 26. '''Miles': Oh Weiss. This, Volume 1 should be called "Weiss has problems with everybody on the team, except for Yang, yet." (Shane laughs) 27. Kerry: Yet being the key word there. Eh, I, my favorite thing about how, uh, Lindsay delivered that line was it, it was seriously, I think, they, they actually gave her was "Be, act like a toddler and you didn't get ice cream." (Multiple laugh slightly) (In a toddler-like voice) "Weiss, you're not helping!" Ruby, Yang and Weiss turn around in response to Penny 28. Miles: Oh and Penny's back. God, she's so awkward. 29. Gray: Oh, oh, what should I think, leads to one of our, most favorite adlibs of the whole show. 30. Miles: Oh my god that's right. (Monty laughs slightly) I, I lost it when I heard that adlib. 31. Monty: I mean this scene was already funny alone. With just the, the obviousness. (laughs slightly) 32. Miles: "Duh, cat ears, bow. How'd you not get this?" 33. Kerry: Of course we're gonna throw in a tumbleweed joke. (Multiple people laugh) This our level of humor everybody. 34. Miles: I like how we call it out again. (multiple people laugh) "Sure is windy today." {Kerry: Yeah} That was fun. 35. Kerry: I believe that's what they call "The fourth wall." (Miles fake laughs) 36. Monty: Joe an {Kerry: Is it meta? I don't know}, Joe animated this scene. 37. Kerry: Joe. 38. Monty: We call him "Ninja Turtles Joe." ---- 39. Kerry: Worked on the, it was the original ninja turtles movie right? Yang and Weiss disappear 40. Monty: Yeah. 41. Miles: So awesome. 42. Monty: (laughs slightly) And the wind! The wind just goes the other direction. That was great. Scene change to Blake and Sun 43. Kerry: (Miles laughs slightly) I love the way Sun walks. 44. Miles: So Kerry you came up with, uh, with a Sun's master plan. 45. Kerry: I, uh, did, it was, I had just, it was this idea in my head that, he would just go about this in a very very round a bout way. But he'd be so enthusiastic about that because it was finally his turn, he has the plan. "I've got this." 46. Miles: Sun gets to be smart. 47. Gray: Love, love watching them try to work it out. 48. Miles: Right? (laughs) Oh man. 49. Monty: Yeah Sun's great. I wish we could get more Sun but we'll get him, we'll get more of him next year. Right? 50. Kerry: And his awesome tail. 51. Monty: And his abs. 52. Miles: God those abs. Scene change to Weiss and Yang 53. Miles: He's, he's the sixth member of the Achieve Men. (multiple people laugh) Wait how many achieve men are there? 54. Monty: There are six members. 55. Miles: Oh, one of them dies. (Monty then Miles chuckles) ---- 56. Miles: It's a season three story arc. (three seconds of silence) Scene change to Ruby and Penny 57. Miles: And a little bit of, a little glimpse, showing that Weiss isn't all just huff and puff and mad, that, she's kind of upset that her friend lied to her. 58. Kerry: I love the way Penny walks here. (Monty laughs a little) With her hands down her sides like that. 59. Monty: It's so awkward. 60. Kerry: It's the, it's, it's, it's crazy how much you can get and learn from about a character just from their walk cycle. 61. Monty: Yeah. It's true. 62. Miles: Check out Nora in Chapter 8 when she walks off in Forever Fall. That's the best march I've ever seen. (Monty laughs slightly) 63. Gray: I wasn't in here earlier, you guys already, uh, talked about Taylor? 64. Miles: (with Monty and Kerry) "Yes." {Kerry: Fantastic} She's awesome. 65. Gray: She really was the character, since we recorded her it was just like "Oh we know exactly how this is gonna play out." Stakeout begins 66. Monty: Oh and, it, it begins. 67. Miles: OK. So I have not seen, this fight yet. And I'm really really excited. 68. Monty: Also just the interaction between Sun and Blake. I don't know why, it's just great. 69. Miles: I was, yeah I was really really excited about this bit, I love this face. Wait, ---- 70. Monty: Not, 71. Miles: Oh wait not this face, wait, that's the talky face. 72. Monty: That face. (Monty and Miles laugh in response to Blake scowling at Sun) WF arrive 73. Monty: Ooh this is looking good. 74. Miles: Oh man. 75. Gray: Let the games begin. 76. Miles: Gray your read on "I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation." Gives me goosebumps every time. 77. Monty: Sl, slow d, Miles slow down. {Kerry: Gray's voice in general} Miles, you're like three scenes a (laughs slightly). 78. Miles: Dude. (Monty continues laughing) "That's my secret captain, I'm always three scenes ahead." (Monty chuckles) Shout-out to the White Fang. (six seconds of silence) 79. Monty: This is a great read by Arryn as well. It's so, there's a lot of range to her character despite how, narrow she seems to be. Roman Torchwick steps out of the Bullhead 80. Monty: On here, oh, Torchwick is so sassy. 81. Miles: Dude he's such a dick. (multiple people laugh) 82. Kerry: He's, he's theatrical. 83. Miles: We, we like to, we like to hint at how he's super, he's pretty racist against the Faunus. Referring like, making leash jokes, talk calling them mutts. He doesn't care for them that much. ---- 84. Kerry: I just totally threw out my neck by looking to, at Miles. (Miles laughs) Thanks a lot Miles. Blake holds her blade to Roman's neck 85. Miles: (multiple people laugh) Oh that adlib was so good! (seven seconds of silence) 86. Kerry: Yeah I'm, I'm glad that we got to work in, y'know, with, with RvB it's a lot easier to work in adlibs because, y'know you record the dialogue. And it, just, just the, the way the comedy works in general is (ranks?) a little bit better. But I'm glad that we were able to work in a whole bunch of adlibs, even though we gotta, plan so many more months out in advance, for, the big ant, animation project this was. 87. Miles: Aw man. "I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation." -Roman 88. Monty: That's a great shot. 89. Miles: Yeah. 90. Kerry: Another example of Monty going "More airships more!" 91. Monty: (chuckles) Yeah. 92. Miles: (silly voice) "More?" 93. Kerry: (silly voice makes it difficult to tell who said it but it kinda sounds like Kerry) "More." Roman smiles before breaking free of Blake 94. Miles: Ohh, you underhanded jerk. 95. Gray: He's bad dude, yeah. Ruby and Penny look at a rising smoke cloud 96. Miles: That's a lot of smoke. 97. Monty: This, no, this, this, this whole sequence is also orchestrated really well in where the characters start showing up. ---- 98. Miles: (five seconds of silence) I love, her (Blake's) semblance. 99. Monty: Yeah. It's uh, there's a lot of truth to it. A banana peel lands on Roman 100. Monty: Oh and then there's Sun. 101. Miles: How did we not have somebody slip on that banana peel you guys? We really dropped the ball on this one. 102. Kerry: Peel physics are really hard to replicate. (Miles laughs) 103. Monty: We had to buy a whole banana. (Miles laughs) 104. Gray: So this is the first time that we see Blake's semblance yeah? 105. Miles: No we've {Monty: Uhh}, we've seen, we see it in the trailer, you've seen, 106. Monty: She's been it, it's, it's been something she's done day one. 107. Miles: Uh, some people thought it was a animation glitch. Sun fights WF soldiers 108. Monty: But it's very subtle, and, or can be perceived wrong some times. 109. Miles: God. {Monty: Oh and I had} Dude! 110. Monty: I had Sun's design, weapon design, well before I ever had RWBY as a show. Which was a, month(?) to at, finally do. Blake fights Roman 111. Miles: God. This is awesome! (Monty chuckles) Oh my god {Kerry: This is a} I love you. 112. Kerry: A live reaction. (chuckles) Miles see, ---- 113. Miles: I haven't seen this! This is super cool! 114. Monty: So here we go with Sun doing, what I, I call now shotgun nunchucks. (laughs slightly) 115. Miles: Gun-chucks dude. 116. Monty: It's a {Kerry: Gun-chuks!}, pretty ridiculous. I'm not sure how (mumbles then laughs a little) 117. Kerry: "These kids just keep getting weirder." Torchwick causes a Dust shipping crate to nearly crush Blake and Sun 118. Monty: A guy flailing four, four shotguns at you was a little ridiculous. But he, he deals. Ruby arrives 119. Miles: "Bom bom bom." 120. Gray: Oh yeah. 121. Miles: I love how he calls her "Red." I like that a lot. 122. Kerry: Y'know he knows, that's it not her name. (multiple people'' laugh'') But he's like "Y'know what? No, you're Red." Roman shoots Ruby 123. Miles: Oh, sit down girl. (multiple people laugh) 124. Monty: Chris does a great job with all the characters all around. I'm always happy to get scenes from him 'cause I, they're just always done and ready to go. (Miles makes a noise in response to Penny's weapon) 125. Miles: Dude... (whispering, possibly Shane) Dude... ---- 126. Monty: This was all Shane. 127. Shane: It was the funnest scene to work on. 128. Miles: She just bowling pinned them. She just bowling pinned them! That was awesome! 129. Shane: (mumbling) The bowling pin sound effect is actually still in there. (mumbling) 130. Kerry: Yeah if you listen really closely there's a very subtle hint of a bowling pin. Penny charges her laser 131. Miles: Dang girl, you got it going on. 132. Shane: Yes! (Monty laughs) 133. Miles: You bastard! You cut a vehicle in half! Oh my god! 134. Gray: Out of nowhere, yeah. So we're rushing to, to finish the production. And, he, so let me know like, 36 hours out and Monty's like "That's it we're cutting these things in half. Shane got on it." (Monty laughs) 135. Miles: Screw my language thing. You son of a bitch. {Gray: Yeah} There is, do you wanna explain it? 136. Kerry: So, uh, during the uh, the, the Black Trailer. At one point Monty was contemplating cutting a train in half. (Monty chuckles) Which Miles' response to that was "Yeah that's really cool, but it's way too early to do that." (Monty chuckles) 137. Miles: She's not powerful enough yet! 138. Kerry: She's not powerful enough yet. Which, y'know, essentially lead to him not doing it. 139. Miles: But Shane (Monty chuckles) wouldn't let it go. And he kept saying "Now we're gonna cut the train in half. We're gonna cut, we're gonna no. This is the episode where Ruby cuts the world in half." ---- Roman flies off in a Bullhead 140. Shane: Yeah. 141. Gray: Anime. (Monty chuckles) 142. Miles: But, but, they need to, ah, (Monty laughs) Penny's allowed to do it though! Penny's allowed to do it! Penny's powerful! She's cool. Ruby, Penny, Sun and Blake sitting together 143. Gray: What I also like is that we were all studying the, uh, the centric(?) to figure out "I need to make sure the airships go this way. The, they go down into water so they (inaudible)." 144. Shane: Yeah. 145. Miles: Oh this, was that another, I think that was another adlib by, slightly adlibbed line by, by Lindsay. God that was cute. Blake talks to Weiss 146. Miles: Aw we're gonna see, everybody wants Weiss to explode. Aw girl, she don't have a heart of ice. (Monty and then Miles laughs) 147. Kerry: Shut up Miles. 148. Monty: Miles. (Gray chuckles) Oh geez. 149. Gray: Start singing Weiss Weiss (inaudible) 150. Miles: "Weiss Weiss baby." 151. Shane: Lava girl. 153. Miles: Lava girl? That's a, season two character. 154. Kerry: Thanks for spoiling it Shane. 155. Miles: The adventures of Sun and Lava Girl. 156. Shane: "Talk to the hand." (Miles laughs) 157. Miles: Still sassy in her apology and... "Someone else" -Weiss to Blake ---- 158. Monty: Not sure about Sun. I wouldn't be either. He makes me all sorts of confused. (multiple people chuckle) 159. Miles: I get this butterfly feeling in my stomach. (Monty laughs) My tummy feels silly. (Kerry laughs) 160. Gray: We've lost Kerry. (multiple people laugh) 161. Kerry: Silly? (multiple people laugh) 162. Miles: I'm surprised you're not laughing at tummy. Oh Penny what's going on? Girl wait, what're you doing? Don't get in car with stranger, what going on, what is? 163. Kerry: Stranger danger. 164. Miles: N, just say no... Well I guess we'll find out what's going on with her later. Ozpin viewing his scroll 165. Miles: Oh what's this? Hello. 166. Kerry: "LOL OMG." (Miles bursts into laughter, followed by Monty) 167. Miles: "Winky, smiley face. Wanna come over?" (laughs) Wow guys. 168. Kerry: So uh, that's RWBY Volume 1. Credits begin to roll 169. Miles: My god it has been, a ride. 170. Monty: Yeah it has. 171. Kerry: Uh, it's been, slightly over a year in the making? Slightly under a year, I don't know. 172. Monty: It depends on who you are. (laughing, possibly Gray) 173. Miles: Yeah I guess that's true. ---- 174. Miles: I can't believe we're here. I still can't believe that, the show happened. 175. Kerry: I'm not sure if this is a hallucination or not actually. (chuckles) 176. Miles: Yeah. This is still, we're just, we're still in a sleep coma from Rv10(?). 177. Monty: Yeah I know. 178. Miles: Man, umm, god everybody that worked on this was incredible. And it was incredible to be able to, just say that, we had a, chance to work together. God, man. 179. Kerry: Yeah I mean, I think y'know, obviously this is what the credits are for is, shout-out to everybody who worked on this project. But most of all I think we shall take a moment to shout-out to Monty for letting us work on this project. 180. Miles: Dude, yeah. (Someone says EEE-YUP in a voice that makes it near impossible to tell who) 181. Gray: Woo-hoo. (multiple people laugh and say yeah) 182. Miles: Umm, so, yeah. Uh, if you haven't watched this yet, you're dumb. (Monty chuckles) Why would you watch the commentary first? But stick around there's a thing at the end. 183. Kerry: Be sure to watch after the credits. 184. Miles: You guys got any last words? 185. Gray: Uh, thanks for the fans, y'know uh, uh, being able to uh, uh, watch everybody's comments and the fan art and all the {Monty: Aw yeah.} love online while we're still in production, kept us goin. And, and it was fantastic, thanks so much. 186. Monty: Um, man, y'know this was very exciting to work on but we're more excited for doing more of it, believe it. ---- 187. Monty: Heh, we can't even begin to describe what it's going to be like for the, the next, um, phase we're going into, but it's gonna be really cool. 188. Kerry: Yeah guys, um, story's just getting started. 189. Monty: Phases and Shit. (someone whispers "secrets" while another says "Thank you guys" in a high-pitched voice) 190. Kerry: Alright. 191. Monty: Yeah. Awesome. (inaudible due to being further away) End of commentary Category:Blog posts